injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
The Joker/Quotes
Injustice Story Mode *"What, you want one? Copy bat..." *"First Krypton, now Metropolis...People you love tend to blow up, don't they..." *"That's why I like you, Superman. You're much more gullible than..." *"You think you can have a family. That locking me up will magically reform me. And they'll be safe. So big, so dumb..." *"Now run along so I can break out of here. I've got lots of planning to do to top this!" *"I know it's soon, but...Think you'll ever find love again? Maybe you won't kill your next family..." *"Baldy said to... There we are..." *"Back to the van, Harley. Bats and I need to talk." *"Go. No one likes a third wheel." *"Batman! My coeur des coeur! My pomme de frites! I knew that ape Deathstroke couldn't kill you!" *"Why so jumpy? I merely took it off standby. It's this button you gotta worry about." *"Eight million and two, darling. I was going to enjoy the fireworks from a safe distance...But now that you're here..." *"What say we have one last dance..." *"Wuh?" *"What the hell's the matter with this thing?!" *"This is somehow your fault!" *"Maybe I was too sentimental before." *"I'll be fine without you." *"Now that's funny!" *"Thanks for the ride. You're a funny guy." *"Are you sure the old gang lives around here?" *"True...Here they could be dead." *"Law-abiding?! Bite your tongue!" *"Interesting... My fame precedes me!" *"Right in the belfry!" *"Please, don't go..." *"Aww, did you hurt your leg? " *"How 'bout a broken neck to go with it." *"And now my sour-faced flying rodent..." *"Let's put a smile on that puss." *"Such a beautiful moment can't be rushed..." *"Don't go cheering up without me!" *"And me without my camera. I coulda gotten ten million hits!" *"Ooh, I miss him already..." *"Now where was I before I was so rudely-" *"Harley?" *"Ow!" *"Harley, it's me! I'm the Joker! Look, it sez so right here on my underwear..." *"Have we calmed down?" *"Pummel?" *"It's the love. You could feel the love, right?" *"This isn't my Gotham, but I'm the Joker, my dear." *"Am I your Joker? Harley?" *"I love what you've done with the place. Arkham has never looked better." *"Dear members of the Joker Clan...You know the truth about the Metropolis Incident. Superman killed those people. Then he tried to kill me." *"I admire the work you've done in my name...Disturbances...distractions...General pains in Superman's buttocks." *"But let's think bigger..." *"Harley tells me Superman made this pill for his thugs. Then Bat-Boy's Insurgents got some. Now we have them too. With these a bus can fall on us and we won't be hurt! Slapstick at its finest!" *"From now on we'll be more than a nuisance. The barking dog will become the rampaging elephant. The whoopie cushion, a land mine! The joker...a king!" *"I should be dead! Thanks, Happy Pill!" *"It's not my Sunday best. But it's comfortable. And functional" *"Oh, not tonight dear. You have a headache." *"Lovely girl. If you can get past the feathers..." *"Pick a card!" *"So the Bat-Brat joined Superman..." *"Tell me: Who's boots are tastier to lick?" *"Nothing like me." *"Oh no, dear boy." *"It's just that Batman corrupts young minds. While I..." *"..bash them out of their skulls." *"I'll have to tell Batman...there's been a death in the family." *"Hi gang! What'll we do now? Anyone up for pancakes?" *"What. Ow! Why does she hate pancakes?" *"There's one. Right there!" *"Who? Superman? His flying friends took Batman. My Batman. Our. Batman." *"Then why did you save me from them? Ow!" *"I don't like you." *"Yessir, Bats! Can I pick up your dry cleaning too? Wax the Batmobile?" *"Ahhh...Freedom!" *"I'd worry less about him..." *"...Sweetums." *"Let's go." *"Humpty Dumpty fell through a truck... Humpty Dumpty's suit is all f-" *"It is...quite spiffy..." *"Well then. How 'bout we share!" *"Be a doll, will you? Help Mister Luthor out of my suit." *"She can't quit, she's fired! Can't have your stink rubbing off on me." *"Oh, don't worry." *"There's a generous severance package." *"No, no. Go save the world. I've got this." In Battle *"'Watch out Joker, this one look's kinda tough!' Really? I think you underestimate me." - Intro *"You're fired!" - Outro *"Oh really?" *"Wakey-wakey!" - During Special Move. *"Open wide." - During Throw *"Hold this. Gimme that." - During Throw *"Trick or Treat." - During Throw *"Say Ahh." - During Throw *"Helloooo." - Occasionally after a combo *"I hit 'cause I care!" - After winning a round *"Just die already!" - After winning a round *"Now that's funny." - Occasionally after a combo *" Wrestling's fake." - Occasionally after combos on Bane *" Right in the belfry." - Occasionally after combos on Batman *" I'm dumping you!" - Occasionally after combos on Harley Quinn *"Love hurts, my dear." - Occasionally after combos on Harley Quinn *"Bite it, baldy!" - Occasionally after combos on Lex Luthor *" Did I tug on your cape?" - Occasionally after combos on Superman *"Nighty-night, Bat-boy!" - Occasionally after combos on Nightwing Clash *"May I have this dance?" - Clash with any Character *"I don't like you." - Clash with any Character *"Lets turn that frown upside down." - Clash with any Character *"You're gonna love this!" - Clash with any Character Defense Wagers *"Is it Bane or Bané?" - Clash with Bane *"Shall we play, Batgirl?" - Clash with Batgirl *"Be careful not to miss me." - Clash with Batgirl *"Smile!" - Clash with Batman *"Funny meeting you here." - Clash with Batman *"Going my way?" - Clash with Catwoman *"Shame we never hooked up." - Clash with Catwoman *"Always thought we had chemistry." - Clash with Catwoman *"Till death do us part." - Clash with Harley Quinn *"Hit me baby!" - Clash with Harley Quinn *"You always hurt the ones you love." - Clash with Harley Quinn *"Got a joke for you." - Clash with (Insurgency) Joker *"I like your style." - Clash with (Insurgency) Joker *"You look familiar." - (Insurgency) Clash with Joker *"Hello, handsome!" - (Insurgency) Clash with Joker *"You're not laughing!" - Clash with Lex Luthor *"Your little jumpsuit okay?" - Clash with Lex Luthor *"I liked you better as Robin." - Clash with Nightwing *"So young, so serious." - Clash with Nightwing *"Poor, pathetic boy." - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"Temper, temper." - Clash with Superman *"High Councilor?" - Clash with (Regime) Superman Attack Wagers *"Someone needs a hug." - Clash with Bane *"Lighten up, big boy!" - Clash with Bane *"No no, you first." - Clash with Bane *"That's overrated." - Clash with Batgirl *"It's what I'm best at." - Clash with Batgirl *"I think not!" - Clash with Batman *"Not yet!" - Clash with Batman *"Not a chance, underpants!" - Clash with Batman *"Do I have a chance WITH you?" - Clash with Catwoman *"Here, kitty-kitty!" - Clash with Catwoman *"We need to talk." - Clash with Harley Quinn *"Simple, really: Like this." - Clash with Harley Quinn *"Stop calling me that." - Clash with Harley Quinn *"They're love taps." - Clash with Harley Quinn *"As do you." - Clash with (Insurgency) Joker *"Nice seeing you!" - Clash with (Insurgency) Joker *"I've probably heard it." - (Insurgency) Clash with Joker *"And I yours, sir." - (Insurgency) Clash with Joker *"You're the joke, Lexy." - Clash with Lex Luthor *"Still one more show." - Clash with Nightwing *"Past your bedtime?" - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"Is your mommy here?" - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"Gotta wait for the punchline!" - Clash with Superman *"How's next Thursday?" - Clash with Superman *"More powerful than what?" - Clash with Superman Category:Quotes